


Oh Honey

by jenlynn820



Category: Actor RPF, pinesaac
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlynn820/pseuds/jenlynn820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me, honey, please,” Oscar rasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the way Oscar Isaac sings the words "oh honey" in Fare The Well from Llewyn Davis.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M8m4LyFSkE

Quiet enveloped the room, punctured only when Oscar’s breath hitched, only when a few incoherent noises fell from his lips.  The silence was otherworldly, every brush of Chris’ mouth against his skin conjured pleasure that slid through his veins, sparked through his synapses. He could even _taste_ it, he marvelled, wild and sweet and perfect.  

Chris’ tongue moved along his cock, along the vein, against the head and Oscar’s hips bucked. Chris’ mouth scorched a path along his thigh, then his hip.  Long, thick fingers wrapped around Oscar and stroked, slow and measured, as Chris’ sinful mouth left a warm, wet trail on Oscar’s belly, his chest, his throat.  

Oscar shivered as Chris pressed against him, moaned shamelessly and tried to get closer to the other man.  Oscar sunk his fingers into Chris’ golden brown hair, felt how ridiculously soft it was between his fingers.  “Kiss me, honey, please,” Oscar rasped.

Oscar caught a slight quirk of Chris’ eyebrow but the other man said nothing. Chris answered his plea and pressed his chapped lips against Oscar’s.  It was the softest of kisses as their mouths brushed lightly together.  Oscar tightened his grip on Chris’ hair, and brought his head closer to the other man, aching for more of this gentle torture.

“Shhh,” Chris murmured, his voice, low, rough.  “I’m right here.”  Chris brought his mouth fully against Oscar’s, kissed him with purpose.  Chris tightened his fist around Oscar’s cock, stroked him slowly. 

“Oh, honey,” Oscar moaned.  He repeated the words, in supplication. He was overcome,  desperate for Chris, for more. “Oh, Chris, oh, honey…”

Chris smiled against Oscar’s mouth, kissed him hard.  “Say it again,” Chris breathed.

“Honey, please, oh, honey,” Oscar moaned.  He arched his back, came with the same prayer on his lips and fell back onto the bed, spent.  Oscar’s head swam, the world pitched to and fro. He wrapped both arms tightly around Chris in an effort to anchor himself to the here and now.

Chris stretched out, his body long and so warm against Oscar’s.  “That was…” Chis began and Oscar blinked, looked up to see Chris’ eyes, sparkling and bright blue, gazing down at him.    
“You were so… _wanton_.” His eyes widened and he smirked as he said the last word.

Oscar smiled too. “That was all you, honey.”

Chris rested his head on Oscar’s chest, fingertips grazing Oscar’s stomach.  He yanked a cover up over both of them, snuggled closer. “You have a nice place here.”

“I like it,” Oscar said. “I have to show you the roof.  It’s got a great view.  But it’s too cold tonight.”

“And it's so warm right here,” Chris said, lips brushing Oscar’s skin.  

The warmth seeped right into Oscar’s bones. Being with Chris was like stepping into a hot bath.  Oscar ached to sink deeper and deeper.  “Tomorrow,” he said. “We’ll have breakfast up there.”

“Mmmm,” Chris agreed. A few seconds passed.  “No one’s ever called me that,”  Chris said.

“Hmmm?”

“Honey.  You’re the only one who’s ever called me that.”

“Too saccharine?” Oscar asked.

“No.  I liked it  Liked how you said it, how your breath caught, the way it oozed out, like I drew it from some place deep inside no one else has ever touched.”

Oscar’s skin flushed and he grinned. “You really get every last penny out of that English degree, don’t you?”

Chris lifted his head, met Oscar’s eyes again.  “I try,” he said, a dopey grin on his face.  “Say it again.”

“Kiss me, honey,” Oscar said. Chris kissed him tenderly, took hold of his face, thumbs brushing his stubbled cheeks, caressing his jaw.  It ended and Chris pulled back, licked his lips and smiled.

“Thank you, honey,” Oscar said.

A smirk curled the corner Chris’ mouth. “You’re welcome, pookie.”

Oscar snorted.  “Pookie?”

“No?”

“No,” Oscar said, emphatically.

“Muffin?  Lovebug? Cupcake?  Snuggle bunny?” Chris offered.

Oscar laughed, shook his head violently.  “No, no, and no. And definitely not.”

“FIne,” Chris said and put his head back down on Oscar’s chest.  He yawned, “Tired…”

“Sleep then, _honey_ ,” Oscar murmured.

Chris let out some muffled laughter.  “Ok, see you in the morning… darling.”  

Oscar smirked, stroking Chris’ hair.  That one just might be a keeper.

 

_fin_


End file.
